


Myths and Legends

by Elora_Lane



Series: Maybe One Day We'll Learn... [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 18+ plz, Bellarke needs to work on their shit, Companion piece to The Theme: Desire, Dubious Consent, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Forgiveness, Jealous Bellamy, Jealous sex, Marriage Proposal, O's a bitch sometimes, Oral Sex, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Smut, Smut Fic, Student Clarke, Unhealthy Relationships, but she means well, healing relationships, jealous!Bellamy, professor!bellamy, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Clarke gets back from Greece... and her Roommate is very happy to see her. Smut ensues.When Professor Roan is unable to teach Myths and Legends, Clarke gets an unexpected surprise.This is written as a continuation of The Theme: Desire. That fic is written from Bellamy's perspective.This fic was requested by  hopesjourney!





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopesjourney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/gifts).



_Nineteen hours..._

Clarke could do this. 

She could wait nineteen hours... 

> **Clarke:** I can’t wait nineteen hours! 
> 
> _Okay... yeah, she broke down and texted him._
> 
> **Bell:** Technically, it’s twenty-four... if you count layover, drive time... and why exactly is O picking you up?? If I were picking you up, then it would only be twenty-one hours until your next orgasm. 
> 
> **Clarke:** to keep up appearances, silly. And wait... are you saying you’d just have your way with me in your car? 
> 
> **Bell:** Only if that’s what you want... I was thinking more like we’d get a hotel room for the weekend. 
> 
> **Clarke:** Have I told you that you’re the most amazing (and sexy) boyfriend that a girl could ask for? 
> 
> **Bell:** Many a time. But go on, princess. 
> 
> **Clarke:** God, I love you. 
> 
> **Bell:** I love you, too. Be safe. I'll see you soon. 

“Clarke honey, who are you texting?” her mom asked, coming back from the airport bathroom.

“Oh, it’s a boy...” Marcus said, “or a girl... anyway my bet its someone she’s dating.” 

“Just because we have a truce doesn’t mean I won't cut you, Kane!” Clarke threatened through laughter. 

“Oh, I really think you're serious.” 

At that, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh even harder, “take care of her?” she asked, opening her arms for a hug. 

“Of course.” 

_"Mrs. Kane,"_ Clarke said, turning to her mother, _“I love you.”_

“Baby, its Griffin-Kane,” she said her eyes welling up. Pulling her daughter into a hug, she said, “I love you. And I haven’t forgotten your father...” 

“I know mom, dad would want you to be happy, and I want you to be happy.” 

“I would say the same for you, but I can tell you already are.” 

Thinking about what she was going home to, Clarke couldn’t help but agree. 

“Thank you so much for this last month, it was good to reconnect.” Clarke couldn’t believe that a month in Greece had already passed. But at the same time, it went by insanely slow. 

_Because Bellamy wasn’t here._

She missed him so much, it hurt. 

When she got back to the states, she veered toward the skinny brunette with the sign that said, “Hella Hot Be-otch!” 

“Did Ilian help you with that sign?” 

“It’s all me, bitch!” O said, throwing the sign down and wrapping Clarke in a hug, “I missed you so much!” 

“I miss you, too,” Clarke reciprocated, “Can we get my bags though... before they disappear? This is an international airport, after all.” 

“Of course, and then you can tell me about how someone, preferably a gorgeous Grecian male, deflowered you.” 

Clarke bristled at that. She hadn’t shared details about her relationship with Bellamy with anyone, let alone O. 

“I- uh...” 

“Okay, I was kidding, but I knew you’ve been different lately... Before you even left... so who’s the secret boyfriend?" 

“There’s no secret boyfriend,” it wasn’t technically a lie, considering Bell and O _did know_ each other- so his existence wasn’t a secret. 

“You know Clarke, I’m gonna find out. I always find out," Octavia crossed her arms, and tapped her foot as they waited for the baggage carousel to start. 

“I know you will...” Clarke mumbled, gulping and sinking down into the nearest seat. 

“Bellamy! Your ward is here!” 

“God, O... Seriously.” 

“Oh, c’mon... I don’t know why you didn’t just stay in the dorms with Raven this year... that would have been so much more fun,” she said, tossing one of Clarke’s bags on the floor. 

Just then, the bathroom door opened, and Clarke saw Bell coming out of the bathroom, completely naked, except for a towel wrapped around his hips. 

Fuck- she was already starting to get wet. When Bell saw her, he did a double take and looked her up and down, smirking. 

“Ew, Bellamy! Get some fucking rags on!” 

“God, O why are you here?” 

“Whatever, I brought your princess back,” O said, rolling her eyes, “I can’t believe she just wanted to come home instead of getting wasted... but jetlag _is_ a bitch.” 

Clarke nodded, hiding her face beneath her hair a little and biting her lip, all the while, Bell stared at her, his eyes growing increasingly darker. 

“Okaaaay... I’m gonna go then,” O said, “no need to thank me for the ride.” 

“Uh huh,” was all Clarke said, while O made a big show of leaving. If Bellamy said goodbye, she wouldn’t know... She was just staring at his abs... which had somehow gotten even more defined while she was gone. 

Once Octavia was gone, Bellamy walked over to Clarke and cupped her cheek, “I missed you,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Still dumbstruck, Clarke just deepened the kiss and smiled against his lips as he walked her back to the door and locked it. 

“You’ve been working out...” 

“Couldn’t let those greek boys one-up me,” Bellamy growled against Clarke’s lips, “Since it’s your homecoming, you tell me how you want it...” 

“Hmm... I want you to spread me out, and fuck me until I’m screaming,” she purred, “you get to be creative about _how_ you do that.” 

“Noted,” Bell said, turning her around and pressing his lips against the nape of her neck. Tossing his towel aside, Bellamy cut to the chase, and pulled her dress up by its hem, to reveal Clarke’s white lace bra and panties. As he released warm puffs of air against her shoulders and back, he released her tits from their confines and Clarke assisted in removing her bra the rest of the way. 

Of course, Bellamy was a greedy tits man, Clarke knew this by now. But the way he exhaled as his hands traveled up her torso, and grabbed at her breasts, it made her cunt throb- and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to wait too long. As his lips trailed along her neck, Clarke felt Bell’s erection press against the tip of her ass and the small of her back. 

“Fuck, Bell,” she moaned- she had no idea that there were so many sensitive nerves there... 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“I really need you to fuck me,” she said, raising her hand and threading her fingers through his damp curls. 

“Your wish is my command.”

Grabbing her wrists, he set her hands against the wall and immediately began to kiss down her back, all while kneading her tits his hand, “Fuck, I missed your perfect tits,” he murmured against her shoulder. 

“Mhmm,” she murmured. 

By now, she was desperate for him- so much so she was thrusting into thin air. Taking her by surprise, Bellamy swooped his hand down and into her panties in one movement. Suddenly, he was murmuring into her ear, “Did you miss me? Did you miss me stretching you wide, Clarke?” 

“Yeah,” she panted, while his fingers dipped into her folds and massaged her clit. 

“Do you want me to fuck you right now, against the wall?” 

“Oh, yes.” 

“Alright princess,” he said, turning her around. Clarke wasn’t prepared for the look of adoration he had on his face as his eyes took her in, _“God, Clarke...”_

He was practically begging- as if he had almost gone insane with need for her. 

She liked that idea. 

The man didn’t waste any time, pulling her up by her thighs he kissed her ferociously. When he realized he hadn’t taken her panties off, he merely tore them by the seams, as Clarke giggled. 

“I’ll buy you new ones,” he offered. 

“I wasn’t complaining,” she said, her back arching as the head of his cock slid against her wet and aching cunt. Gripping his shoulders Clarke let out a stifled moan, which erupted into an outright cry of pleasure as he buried himself in her. 

_“fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ she screamed minutes later, as they both came, her hands buried in his hair- while his face was buried in her tits. 

“Yeah,” Bellamy heaved breathlessly, “that’s about right.” 

“Alright buddy, let’s get to the bed- were gonna take a nap, and then I’m gonna blow you for an hour.” 

“Clarke, have I ever told you that you’re the perfect woman?” 

“All the time, but go on.” 

“Why aren’t we just telling people, Bell?” Clarke whined hours after their lovemaking had ceased. She quickly moved from her cuddling position to straddle him- with a wicked smile she swiveled her hips above him, relishing the feel of his cock coming to life. “Or is Professor Blake getting gun shy?” 

“Never,” he growled with a smirk as his hand gripped her thighs, “and Clarke, I told you, reputation is big deal in this town... we only have to keep this a secret until I officially have Kane’s old staff position... Until then, I don’t want to get either of us in trouble- one more semester, okay?” 

“God, you’re lucky I love you,” she teased. 

“Yeah, I am,” he admitted, putting his hands behind his head and basking in his sass, “Yet, I think you’ll survive.” 

* * *

On the first day of school, Bellamy drove Clarke, which was nice- and _not at all telling-_ they were “just roommates” after all. 

For her morning session, she had Bio- which she was super excited about, science was absolutely her thing. For her afternoon session, she had elected to take Myths and Legends, in an effort to keep up with Bell’s constant yammerings. The bright-side about this class was that it was also an elective that freshmen could take. So, O, Harper, Raven, and Clarke all decided to take it together. 

It wasn’t until the class quieted down that Clarke looked up to see Bellamy unpacking his stuff on the Professor’s desk. 

“No, no, no...” Clarke muttered, hastily checking her class schedule, “it can’t be, the schedule says Dr. Roan!” 

“God Clarke, it's not a big deal. Yeah, my brother’s a buzz kill- but you said he’s a good teacher. 

“He is... He’s great. Best I ever had,” Clarke said, blushing at her own words. 

“Alright, class,” Bellamy said, putting on his professorial charm, “I know I don’t look like a six-foot-something' warrior. And that’s because I’m not. Dr. Roan got into a bad accident while wrestling. He will, unfortunately, be out for the semester. Due to my extensively geeky knowledge about Myths and Legends, I will be-” 

When his eyes fell on Clarke, he stuttered. Clarke watched as his eyes went wide, and he licked his lips. 

This, _this was not good._


	2. Drop It

“So, any questions regarding the syllabus? No, none at all? Excellent,” Bellamy smiled brightly at everyone, “Class is dismissed. Ms. Griffin, can you please come and see me?” 

“Oh, someone’s in trouble, and on the first day of class!” Raven teased while elbowing Clarke in the ribs. 

“He probably just wants to make sure I locked the door when I left,” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, bitches. I’m gone. See ya’ll later,” Octavia threw up a peace sign, while she and the others left the room. 

Once everyone left Clarke made her way down to Bellamy, and sighed, “Well this was unexpected.” 

“Yeah, it was...” he said, looking down. No smile... _that wasn’t good_ , “Clarke, you have to drop the class.” 

“Wait, what?” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking sympathetic, “But if anyone found out about us, then I’d really be in trouble. And I can’t say no to teaching this class... It gets me one step closer to that staff position.” 

After looking around the room, Clarke leaned in and lowered her voice, “don’t you think that it would be even weirder if I suddenly drop a class? O will ask me why... and I can’t leave my friends hanging. We all agreed to this class.” 

“Clarke, I-” 

“Look, we’ve been so careful, Bell. No one knows and it's been what, eight months?” she asked, searching his gaze, “I know we can do this...” 

Pursing his lips, Bellamy looked down at the ground and then cracked a smirk, “alright, Princess. But no hot for teacher fantasies, okay?” 

“Fine,” she laughed, blushing. 

When Bellamy saw the effect that he was having on her, he moved closer and lowered his voice even more, “And the Brittany Spears costume- with the panties, that stays at home, got it?” 

“Hmm... you remember that?” 

“Oh yeah, how could I forget,” he said, “that was... a very strategic move on your part.” 

Clarke laughed and nodded, “if you’re lucky, maybe I’ll break it out at home...” 

At that moment, the fire in Bellamy’s eyes had her stomach flipping, and her heart pounding, “In fact, maybe we should get home...” 

* * *

Clarke couldn’t help how distracted she was. After all, her incredibly hot boyfriend was talking for hours at a time, and well, she couldn’t help that her brain absolutely short circuits when he unbuttons and folds up his sleeves, revealing his muscular forearms. 

Hot for teacher... _Pfft._

She was a fucking inferno. 

It was torture, but she was eventually able to acclimate to this new environment and start absorbing the material (even if the giggling girls up front pissed her off when they took bets about how well-endowed Professor Blake might be... like they’d ever know). 

“Clarke! Earth to Clarke!” Raven snapped, “have you been getting any sleep at all?” 

“What?” 

“Come to think of it, you do look sorta stressed out,” Harper acknowledged. 

“Nah, she’s just busy crushing on my brother,” O said, completely nonchalant- her smirk was unseen though because Clarke was already freaking out. 

At the same moment that O spoke, Bellamy had walked by. Her statement sent him into a coughing fit. But it was Clarke who spoke up, “What the fuck, O?” 

“Shit. I think she hit a nerve,” Raven said, her eyes narrowing. 

“Clarke, chill. I was totally kidding. I know you and my dork of a brother would never happen... not in a million years,” Octavia said, “I was just yanking your chain.” 

“Yeah, well, don’t.” Clarke said, briefly making eye contact with Bellamy as he drank some water, “that’s not funny.” 

Bellamy immediately dismissed class, and Clarke sighed in relief. 

“That was close- with O earlier today, I mean,” Bell said, as he unfastened his tie. Clarke was on their bed, drinking a glass of wine, and reading one of the many Myths and Legends books that were required for the course. 

“I’m so sorry... I never thought she’d say anything like that.” 

“It’s okay... it was just Octavia being Octavia...” he said, sitting on the end of the bed and rubbing his neck. As he did so, Clarke set her wine and book down and crawled to him, setting her hands to his shoulders. 

“How about I help you forget about that entirely?” she offered, kissing his neck, while she massaged his shoulders. 

“Hmmm... I wouldn’t fight that,” Bellamy smiled, turning to kiss her. As he turned to lay on top of her, there was a loud banging on their door. 

“Bell! I know you’re in there!” 

“Octavia?” Clarke questioned. Suddenly Bellamy jumped off of her, and Clarke scrambled to get her robe and head to the bathroom. She could pretend she was coming out of there. 

“Hey, O... what's up?” Bellamy asked as he opened the door. Clarke walked out of the bathroom to see that O’s eyes were red and puffy. 

“It’s Ilian... his roommates. They didn’t tell me they had a lease agreement that specified that guests could only stay for a certain amount of time. I have to stay somewhere while Ilian tries to get me on the lease. Can I bunk with Clarke? Or stay on the couch?” 

“Of course!” Clarke said, rushing to her friend’s aid. Here, you can sleep in my bed tonight. As Clarke gently steered O to her room, she mouthed an apology to Bellamy. This was going to make keeping their secret all that much more difficult. 


	3. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have to sneak around... 
> 
> They get caught... As a result, they have some heavy discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if tenses change at all in this. I ran out of my Concerta... and I went back to edit today, I hope I didn't miss anything!

The coming weeks were difficult to endure. Clarke and Bellamy went from sleeping together at least three times a week to sneaking around in their own apartment. Often, it would be Clarke sneaking out of her room to fuck in his bed, while he held a hand over her mouth so that O wouldn’t hear (so what if it added a whole new layer of kink that Clarke found she liked? _Whatever_ ). 

Eventually, O started commenting on the fact that they live like they're “practically married”, because they cook dinner together, and eat and clean together. O also got confused when she realized Clarke and Bellamy had a schedule- certain shows they watched together, times they would go out and get coffee or dinner, a scheduled pizza night, etc. 

Eventually, Octavia just seemed to be jealous, “I didn’t realize you and my brother had gotten so close,” she said one day, while Clarke was doing pilates in the living room. 

“Well, we’ve been living together for almost nine months, O. We were bound to hate or love each other. Isn’t that how roommates go?” 

“Well, you couldn’t hate each other just a little bit?” O asked, sounding sad, “I feel like I’m losing my best friend to my brother...” 

At that, Clarke turned to her and told her they would always be friends, no matter what. 

Around Halloween, tensions were at an all-time high in the apartment- mostly because Clarke and Bellamy had to be around one another, but hadn’t actually gotten laid in over two weeks. Having Octavia around all the time was getting stressful, their schedules didn't allow for rendezvous, and Clarke kept getting hit on by someone in her Myths and Legends study group- and Finn did it right in front of Bellamy, too (nevermind that Clarke enjoyed the mild jealousy...). 

Feeling the need for some humor, Clarke dressed as a nun for Halloween (of course, her real costume was going to be just for Bell that evening). The moment Bellamy saw her, he couldn’t stop laughing (they both knew there was nothing “virtuous” about her), and he told her to come to his office after class, he needed to discuss her latest grade with her. 

She was waiting for him when he got there- she'd taken care of all the windows, and his phone. When he walked in, he locked the door, and then she pounced- jumping into his arms and locking her thighs around him as much as she could manage. 

“We really shouldn’t get into the _habit_ of doing this...” Bellamy joked while Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Just get on the couch so we can fuck,” she whispered, _“please.”_

“Ah, you’re a naughty little nun, aren’t you?” 

"You have no idea," she purred, while he complied.

It didn't take long for her to sink down onto him. They fucked hard and fast- all the while trying to be quiet, and they both got off around the same time. They didn't have much time to bask in the afterglow, considering his office hours were to start soon. 

“I miss you, Bell,” Clarke said, laying down on the couch and gazing at him, while he read a book and rubbed slow circles on her ankle. 

“I know, I know...” he said looking down, “Maybe we should just tell Octavia.” 

“What?” 

“I mean, that has to be less risky than doing the deed in here...” he offered, “no matter how exciting it has been...” 

Swinging her foot from side to side, she smirked at him. Suddenly, her phone went off- It was Raven asking where the fuck she was. 

“Oh, fuck,” Clarke said, jumping up and gathering her stuff, “I have Study Group!” 

Bell rolled his eyes, “Time to get awkwardly hit on by Finn Collins?” 

“You know it.” 

“I should flunk his ass.” 

“There’s my chivalrous boyfriend,” Clarke praised, kissing him softly, “I’ll see you tonight? O will be at Ilian’s all night, and I have a special treat for you...” 

“Oh, color me intrigued,” Bellamy licked his lips. 

Opening the door Clarke laughs, looked around first and then yelled, “Bang ya later, Babe!” 

The man just rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

Turning the corner, she nearly knocked into Raven, who had her arms crossed. 

“So, study group?” Clarke said, trying to maneuver around her friend. 

“Oh, hell no...” Raven seethed. And Clarke swallowed hard, “We’re going for a walk.” 

-

“ _Eight months?_ And you haven’t told O? What the hell are you thinking Clarke?” 

“That this was a bad idea.” 

“Sleeping with your best friend’s brother? Or sleeping with your professor?” 

“Neither of those... this walk was a bad idea,” Clarke snapped angrily, “To be fair, he wasn’t my professor when we started sleeping together- and it’s not really anyone’s business who I have sex with.” 

“When it’s Bellamy, it is! He’s what, seven years older than you?” 

Clarke just stopped and rolled her eyes, “look, I love him! We’re in love. We aren’t telling anyone just because of his job. After this semester, we’ll be out in the open.” 

“Right.”

Raven didn't sound convinced- and began to walk away.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Clarke yelled, stomping after Raven. 

“He is using you, Clarke! An older man, a younger girl? He is using you for sex! How stupid can you be?” 

“I- I...” Clarke could feel a large lump in her throat, as tears stung her eyes, “He’s not like that. You don’t know him.” 

“Look, Clarke, you’ve known Bellamy your whole life... did he start taking an interest in you before you moved in?” she asked, giving her sad eyes, “are you sure he doesn’t just want easy sex?” 

“Oh my god, Raven!” she tried to yell, but it came out more pathetic than angry, “He isn’t like that.” 

“Whatever,” Raven said, “but I think you should be careful, Clarke... If you need somewhere to stay, I have an extra bunk in my dorm... Suzie dropped out.” 

“I’m not leaving him, Raven. You’re wrong about him, and I’m not going to leave him.” 

“Suit yourself. Good luck with the fallout,” Raven warned, walking away. 

* * *

Later that day, Clarke shoved her conversation with Raven aside. She couldn't let that ruin her day. She and Bellamy have a rare night together... and she was definitely going to make the most of it. 

While he’s finishing up at work, she made them dinner and started on a bottle of wine. Waiting for him, she gets her Brittney Spears costume from last year on and takes up residence on the couch. When he walks through the door, he freezes and his eyes immediately go dark, _“Oh, Clarke...”_ he says, and she knows she made the right choice. 

“Hit me, baby, one more time?” she said between giggles, but Bellamy didn’t seem to care. He was there in a second pulling her onto his lap and kissing her so deeply it took her breath away. They kissed frantically for a few minutes until Clarke could hear Raven's voice in the back of her head. Pulling back, he asked her what's wrong.

“You love me, right?” asked, rooting her hands on his chest and pulling back to look at him. 

“Of course, I do, Clarke,” he said it like there wasn't a doubt in his mind. 

“and it’s not because I’m easy sex or anything?” 

_“Wait, what?”_ Bellamy’s hands find their way to her cheeks, and his worry is apparent as he searches Clarke’s eyes. “Princess, what makes you ask that?” 

“Well, I-” she tried- but stopped. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to be honest, “Raven knows about us. She suggested that maybe you only took an interest in me because I’m easy access for you.” 

“ _Fucking Raven._ She can go fuck herself,” Bellamy said ruefully, “she’s probably mad because she tried to make a move on me when you were in Greece.” 

“What?” 

“She hung out with me and O twice. When her boyfriend broke up with her, she tried to kiss me. I told her I was getting serious with someone,” he sighed, “I didn’t tell her who. And I didn’t tell you because I didn't want you to feel threatened or upset.” 

Clarke nodded and played with Bellamy’s shirt buttons, “Did you... did you ever like me before I came on to you?” 

With tears stinging her eyes, she looked away. 

“Clarke... I’ve always cared about and respected you. But before last year- before you accidentally handed in that piece to me... I didn’t let myself think of you that way. After that though, I couldn’t get you out of my head. And it isn’t just sexual- I love _you_ ,” he said giving her a soft kiss on the lips, “I love every part of you. Your amazing artwork, the way you have with words, how astute and creative you are. I love that you try to be fair, and treat people right. I love that you try to make things work. You know how many nineteen-year-olds would have just gotten bored and moved on to someone else, and yet you stick with me?” 

She could see Bellamy’s jaws clenching and unclenching as he gave her the most desperate look, “I don’t know why you chose me, but I am the lucky one here, Clarke. You could go and have whoever you want, and yet you wanted me? And you continue to?” 

“Well yeah, you’re amazing... and you're hot- so, kind of a no-brainer,” she said with a smirk, clearly making light of the intense moment. “Could you- or, do you see this going anywhere, long term?” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know maybe one day... getting married, having kids... you know.” 

“Is that what you want, Clarke?” 

“Yes.” she said definitively, “I might be young, but I know I want to be with you.” 

“Well, I think we should wait until you graduate college- but, yes, I see my future with you.” 

“You know, you’ll be like thirty when we get married then?” 

“Hmmm... can’t handle an old man, Clarke?” he said, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. 

“Shut up, you know I can,” she said, laughing, and swooping down to kiss him. His hands worked their way from her cheeks to her pigtails. Pulling them back gently, he chuckled as Clarke purred and opened her neck to him. Bellamy kissed her from the apex of her breasts, up to her chin, and around to her ear- all the while, she shivered and ground her center against his rapidly hardening cock, “Tell me what you want to do to me, Professor Blake.” 

Chuckling he smiled against her ear, “I want to fuck you on my desk, and watch your pretty tits bounce,” he whispered, “But first, I need to make sure you come.” 

In seconds, his fingers were inside her, and Clarke was riding his hand as his palm ground against her clit. As she closed her eyes, she let herself make all the noises she'd been holding in lately, and she could hear all of Bellamy’s delicious dirty talk that she so desperately missed. 

“C’mon Clarke,” he growled, as he popped one of her tits out of her bra, and sucked her nipple into a peak, “C’mon, baby, let your pussy come on me.” 

That’s all it took for her walls to start contracting, and for her abs to shake with the quality climax that she’s been deprived of since O had moved in. As she came, she let out a loud cry and various expletives. And she could hear was Bellamy soothing her, while his fingers smoothed over her clit. 

They both must have been so lost in the moment... they didn’t even hear the door open, all they heard was O yelling, “What the fuck?” before she slammed the door and ran away. 


	4. Oh, Jealousy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have a disagreement- and Clarke tries to make him jealous. 
> 
> She then succeeds. 
> 
> Warning: There is some Dub Con jealous/angry sex in this chapter- and it doesn't resolve the situation. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for what is about to happen...

Clarke watched as Bellamy and Octavia had it out in the parking lot. Really, it was Octavia yelling at Bell- only a little of which Clarke could hear. 

By the time they both came back, Clarke was in her pajamas and a robe. O was there packing her stuff up and leaving, “I’m going to stay with Raven- fuck I should have listened to her earlier... She told me not to come over.” 

“Octavia, please-” Clarke began, but when O looked at her with a death stare, she stopped. 

“If I want to talk to you again, _Clarke,_ I will come to you,” she said, “Same to you, Bellamy.” 

With that, she left. 

That night, Clarke cried herself to sleep in the living room and woke up with Bellamy curled around her on the couch. 

The next day in class was absolutely awful. Raven and Octavia sat together with Finn, while Harper came over to Clarke, “hey,” she offered. 

“What, you're not excommunicating me, too?” 

“I have no reason to,” Harper said, sitting down, and pulling her books out. 

“What, they didn’t tell you?” 

“I already knew... it was pretty obvious Clarke- you both are ridiculously in love, and after what you both have been through, you deserve some happiness.” 

Clarke was startled by that comment. Turning to Harper she smiled, “thanks.” 

“No problem,” she said, and then lowering her voice she whispered, “I mean, I get why O is upset, and well, Raven has had a crush on Bellamy for a while- but I think Finn will help her get over it.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, “I’m afraid I really fucked things up with Octavia... and if Bell loses his sister over this...” 

“Don’t worry about it. You both are her family, she’ll come around and see how special this is- she'll see that she doesn’t have to be afraid of it destroying everyone,” Harper said, with a small smile. 

_Maybe that was it, maybe O was scared of losing her family?_

* * *

O didn’t say anything to Clarke for weeks. The class was absolutely awkward- Clarke and Harper started studying together, and she was basically Clarke’s only friend aside from Bellamy and Clarke’s friend Nylah from Bio. 

As much as Clarke missed Octavia, she was just relieved that she seemed to have the sense to leave everything well-enough alone, and not tell anyone about her and Bellamy. To be extra careful Clarke and Bellamy had basically stopped interacting in public at all. They also had many long conversations regarding the morality of their relationship. 

Clarke was even afraid he was going to break up with her at one point. When she asked him, he said that he wasn’t, but that O had accused him of some things that he needed to think through- so Clarke was giving him a little bit of space. 

As Thanksgiving drew closer, Clarke heard from her Mom. Abby and Kane would be back for a week, and they were wondering if everyone wanted to do Thanksgiving at the apartment like last year. In the spirit of the Holidays, Clarke said yes without a second thought. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bellamy asked when she told him she had invited O. 

“Why not? She's family... I’m not just going to cut her out, Bell. After all, isn’t that what she’s afraid of?” 

“I guess.” he shrugged, grabbing a beer. 

Something had been off since he had talked to Octavia- and Clarke wanted more answers. 

“Bellamy, what’s going on?” 

“I told you, it’s just O being O.” 

“No, I mean with you... with us. You won’t look at me, you won’t touch me,” she said, “I’m starting to feel like you don’t love me anymore.” 

As he lifted his beer to his lips, Bellamy paused and looked at her, “Clarke, I still love you. I just-” 

He groaned and turned the TV off and stared at her for just a moment. Turning away, Clarke could see the pain in his eyes, “I don’t think we should date anymore... I think maybe it’s just too much with you living here, and Octavia made a good point. Maybe I am taking advantage of you, even if you don’t see that.” 

“What?” Clarke asked, feeling her heart break, “you can't be serious.” 

“I’m sorry...” he said, “I just, it’s not worth it, Clarke.” 

“Look at me, Bellamy,” Clarke said, trying to catch his eye, “You look at me and tell me you want to end this.” 

“It’s not about what I want, Clarke,” he said, his voice sounding wounded while he refused to meet her eyes. 

Without a word, Clarke went to her room and locked the door. Now she had another person to ignore. 

* * *

Clarke knew it was petty- she knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help it... 

When she invited Finn over to study, she put on her sexiest, yet casual dress, and pulled out some of Bellamy’s beer. He had been working late all week, probably in an effort to ignore her, and well, she was frankly tired of it. So, she was going to make him notice her. 

“How are you liking the class so far?” she asked, pressing up to Finn on the couch, “I feel like the last unit on African gods was interesting. I really like Anansi- the god of storytelling and mischief. What about you?” 

Fuck, she needed to work on her come-ons. Nonetheless, Finn cleared his throat and Clarke watched as his pupils dilated, “Uh, yeah. I really like her, too.” 

Bullshit. He’d do anything to get laid- but Clarke wasn’t planning on letting it get that far, “So... I was thinking, we should take a break.” 

“Yeah?” he asked looking mildly terrified. 

“Yeah,” as Clarke heard the sound of Bellamy’s car pulling into the driveway, she made her move. As the lock turned, Clarke was half-heartedly kissing Finn, and pulling him on top of herself. She could tell he wasn’t as experienced as Bellamy though his hands couldn’t seem to find a comfortable spot to rest- and eventually they settled on her ass of all places. If this were a real make out, she’d be showing him how to grope properly. 

As the door began to open, Clarke squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the storm. 

“What the hell?” an unexpected voice yelled, looking up, Clarke was staring at Raven and Bellamy in the doorway. Bellamy looked like he had been hit over the head with a two by four, and Raven looked pissed, “Finn? What the hell Clarke? First, you screw over O, then you have to screw my boyfriend?” 

Immediately Clarke pushed Finn off of her. As he thudded to the ground, Clarke ran after Raven, “Raven! Wait!” 

As Clarke caught up with her, Raven whipped around so fast, she almost got smacked with her ponytail, “Raven, I didn’t know you were dating! Finn didn’t say anything!” 

“You know, I was coming over to apologize for being such a dick about Bellamy... and then you go and cheat on him? What the fuck, Clarke?” 

“I wasn’t cheating on him...” Clarke said, looking at the ground. She hadn’t told any of her friends about Bellamy breaking up with her- it was too embarrassing. After she had insisted that they were so in love, they had been proven right- because he dumped her first chance he got, “Bellamy broke up with me. Because of Octavia... I- I was being stupid just now.” 

“Rebounding with my boyfriend?” 

“Something like that.” 

“God Clarke- you're a mess. I can’t even look at you.” 

With that, Raven turned again and marched out of the apartment complex. By the time Clarke got upstairs, Finn was nowhere to be found, and Bellamy was standing in the same spot, blinking at the couch. She had no idea what to say to him, so she skirted past him and began to clean up her stuff. After a few moments, she felt him standing behind her. 

“Clarke?” he asked, his hand coming to rest on her hip, “What were you doing?” 

“It’s none of your business.” 

“He’s not good enough for you,” Bellamy gritted out between his teeth. 

“What do you care? You decided I wasn’t worth the trouble!” 

“So, you go throwing yourself at some _fuckin’ boy?”_

“What’s it to you, Bellamy?” Clarke asked, turning around and squaring her shoulders. His eyes looked dangerous, almost red from anger- was she imagining that? “You made your choice.” 

As if being baited, Bellamy stepped forward and threaded his fingers through Clarke’s hair. She tried not to let out a moan as he pulled her head back slightly, pressed his lips against hers and kissed her breathless. Everything about the kiss was desperate, heated and domineering- Clarke hated herself for loving it. His jealousy was a force of nature: Teeth coming out to tease her lips, her neck, her breast. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the kitchen table with her dress pulled up around her hips, as Bellamy fucked her senseless- all the while, she begged him to go deeper, to fuck her harder... She begged him for _more, more, more._ He made her come twice before he did- each time she had to bite down on her hand- as he pressed his fingers into her hips and swirled fast circles over her clit. 

After he came, he bit into the swell of her breast and soothed it with his tongue, “now if anyone tries to unwrap you,” he said, “they’ll know that you're mine.” 

Clarke’s whole body felt unstable from the force of the orgasms- she didn’t trust herself to even be able to walk. 

“Bell? Will you kiss me?” Clarke asked, she knew that he wasn’t in a loving or romantic mood, but she missed him so much. She missed his affection, his love. With him still inside her, he pulled her up and kissed her the way she loved. His arms came around her back to brace her, and she felt safe for the first time in weeks. Kicking his pants off, Bellamy took her to her bed and laid down next to her. 

When Clarke woke up the next morning, he was gone. 

There was a note on the whiteboard in the kitchen, “That can’t happen again. If you bring a date over, make sure they are in your room.” 

_Oh,_ Clarke thought to herself, _last night hadn’t changed anything._

For the first time since they broke up, Clarke cried. 


	5. If You Play Your Cards Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy have an important discussion. Clarke continues to have a bit of a fall out with O- and she finds a loyal friend.

Clarke spent the next day at home- she couldn’t stand the idea of having to watch Bellamy up front, talking to everyone, being all beautiful and okay with the fact that he had broken her heart. 

_Again._

She also couldn’t stand the idea of facing Raven and Finn. By now, everyone probably knew about her trampy ways- so Clarke figured she’d watch some T.V. while Bellamy was out. As she tried to relax, she couldn’t help but think about the night before- he had been so jealous and upset, and Clarke had just fed off of it. 

Truthfully, she felt guilty about emotionally manipulating him. She had gotten the result she wanted out of it- well, half it. She got the hot and rough sex part- she didn’t get the make-up part of it. Picking up her phone, she was about to email Bellamy asking him to excuse her from class for the day, then she saw it- Finn and Raven went official on Facebook. 

_Good for them?_

Clarke sent Raven a text congratulating them and saying she hoped her and Raven could mend fences. Much to her surprise, she even got a text from Raven stating that she didn’t hate her, but needed time before they could be friends again. 

Clarke just had to accept that. 

Just like she had to accept the fact that Bellamy didn’t love her anymore. 

Fighting tears, Clarke felt herself get angry. How could she have been so stupid? To believe that Bellamy would want to be with her? She was only nineteen- they had met when she was just a kid. It was stupid of her to think she had met her soulmate so early in life. 

_God, she hadn’t even fucked anyone else._

But, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to. Curled up on the couch, Clarke fell asleep. Eventually, she woke up in her bed. At one in the morning, her stomach was rumbling with hunger- after all, she had slept pretty much all day into the night. Quietly, Clarke made her way out of her room and headed toward the kitchen. Of course, the living room was on the way, and Clarke’s heart broke at the sight of Bellamy, still in his work clothes, sleeping on the couch with his head buried in her pillow. 

_God,_ _she loved him._

With an ache in her chest, Clarke went and opened the fridge, and grabbed the almond milk. Finding the cereal, she poured herself a generous portion and ate as she leaned against the counter. 

“I’m sorry,” Clarke heard Bellamy’s voice come from the door to the kitchen. Looking up, she tried not to cry, “Clarke what I did yesterday... it was unforgivable... I- I failed you.” 

“What?” she asked, perplexed by his worried look- yeah, he had hurt her feelings with the note, and maybe he didn’t fight hard enough for their relationship. But failing her? Where was this coming from? 

“Yesterday- I’m supposed to protect you. To respect you, and I did exactly what Octavia accused me of, I took advantage of you. I don’t blame you for not wanting to come to class today- and I certainly understand if you never want to see me again.” 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said slowly, putting her bowl into the sink and looking at him, “you didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want you to do. I knew how you’d react, and I exploited that... I’m sorry about that.” 

She looked at him as his face slowly rose and their eyes met, “as far as failing me, the only way you did that was by not fighting for us. You gave up, Bell- and _that_ broke my heart.” 

At that, Clarke saw a tear roll down his cheek. She could see him working his jaw, while he looked away and tried not to cry. Clarke had to fight the urge to hug him, to kiss it better. Instead, she walked past him and opened the door. 

“Clarke?” he asked, his voice raw with emotion. Without looking back, she paused to listen, “Do you think you’ll ever trust me again?” 

“Believe it or not, I haven’t stopped trusting you, Bellamy. We all make mistakes- you saw my stupid one yesterday,” she said. Turning back to look at him, “I won’t wait around for you, Bellamy. But I also won't force myself to fall out of love with you. I think that we can fix it- you just have to be willing to work on it.” 

“Are you? Willing to work on it, I mean?” 

“Yeah, I think I am,” Clarke said, “another night though, okay?” 

Biting his lip slightly, Bellamy nodded. Stepping forward, he gently stroked Clarke’s cheek. As she closed her eyes and relished his touch, she felt him surround her with himself. 

A hug. 

A simple hug. 

It was nice. 

They stood there and hugged for a long while, and then Bellamy planted a slight kiss on the crown of her head, “Goodnight, Princess,” he murmured sweetly. 

“Goodnight, Bell,” Clarke said, holding back the _‘I love you’_ she was so used to saying after that. 

The next day, Harper caught up with Clarke in the cafeteria and shared her notes for the missed class. As Clarke sat across from her, Harper just ate and talked her ear off- it was as if nothing had happened. 

“Um, no offense, Harper... but why don’t you hate me?” 

“What?” she asked, stunned, “Oh! The Raven thing? Well, last time I checked, friends don’t ditch each other when the going gets rough... and well, I’ve always been closer to you than Raven and O... and you need someone now- they have each other.” 

“Thanks,” Clarke said, feeling a faint prick in her eyes. As the pair ate, she silently vowed not to fuck up this friendship, too. 

As far as Raven, Clarke was giving her space... and O, well, she wasn’t going to say a word to her until Thanksgiving apparently. 

Thanksgiving was... well, a disaster. It was perfectly fine until O and Ilian showed up. Bellamy had made his famous turkey, and Kane had started to help out when he got there. Abby and Clarke talked happily to one another, catching up on months past. As far as Octavia went, Clarke wasn’t going to push. As far as O and Bellamy went, they didn’t even seem to be talking. 

Occasionally, Clarke would feel O sneering at her. When she would look at her, her friend’s head would snap away, as if trying not to get caught. At dinner, however, she couldn’t be so sneaky. Clarke tried not to feel uncomfortable, and she certainly tried not to let Bellamy know what was going on. However, the man knew both of them so well, and he caught on quickly. 

“Hey, Clarke, can you pass me the stuffing?” Ilian asked he was obviously trying to be Switzerland if he knew about the situation at all. 

“If you ask nicely, maybe she’ll pass you her panties, too,” Octavia mumbled under her breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to understand. Clarke heard it mid-pass and dropped the stuffing on the table in shock. It was the first words she had heard O say about her in weeks, and it was so mean. 

“Octavia,” Bellamy said with an edge, “now say sorry to Clarke-” 

“No, Bellamy,” O said, her arms curling over her chest, “I’m sorry, I’ve kept my mouth shut long enough. She cheated on you. I don’t care what lies she told Raven...” 

“Not that it’s any of your business O, but she Clarke didn’t-” 

_“Bellamy?”_ Abby asked, her lips pursed, “You’re dating Clarke?” 

“Oh, boy are they! I even caught him fi-” 

“Stop it, Octavia!” Clarke yelled, interrupting her, “He broke up with me- are you happy? You got what you wanted!” 

“Clarke,” her mom’s hand came up to graze her arm, “You are going to come back with Marcus and I, okay?” 

“No,” Clarke said, staring at her mom, “Let me make this clear to both of you, okay? Bellamy didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not leaving our apartment, and if he and I can work it out and be around one another, Octavia and you can learn to not be children about this. We broke up- we're getting over it, and everyone else can too.” 

“God, of course, you make it look like you’re such a fuckin’ saint, Clarke,” Octavia spewed. 

“Get out.” 

Of all people, it was Bellamy who spoke. 

_“What?”_

“I said get out, Octavia. You’re not going to speak to Clarke like that in her own home and until you can learn to act like an adult about this and talk _to us,_ instead of throwing around accusations, you aren’t welcome here.” 

“Fine,” she said, her voice smooth as a freshly sharpened dagger, “good luck with your whore.” 

“I never should have let you get to me,” Bellamy said, standing up and walking away. When he came back, he handed Octavia her coat, and Ilian his, “I apologize Ilian, I’m sure you’ll go with my sister, but you are welcome to stay if you want.” 

Ilian looked around, completely bewildered, “I- think I’ll just... yeah.” 

“Probably a good idea,” Bellamy said, handing him the coat. 

Once they were gone Abby spoke up, “Clarke, can you and I talk in your room?” 

“Mom, I think you and Kane should go, too.” 

“What?” she asked, clearly hurt. Taking a deep breath, she tried again, “Clarke, I don’t this situation is good for you...” 

“Mom, I’m an adult, and I’m not going with you. So, if you’re just going to ask me to leave, don’t waste your time.” 

With that, Abby got up and looked at Kane. With a sigh, he thanked Clarke and Bellamy for having them over, and they walked out. 

So, then it was just Clarke and Bellamy... As Clarke’s eyes met his, she began to laugh and that dissolved into tears. As she started to lose it, she felt Bellamy’s hands grab her, and she opened her eyes to see him crouched in front of her, “hey,” he said softly, reaching up to wipe her tears, and then holding her hands, “I’m sorry Octavia spoke to you like that. She’s wrong, you know- you aren’t any of those things, Clarke. You amazing, beautiful, smart and kind.” 

“Bellamy,” she said, her hand ghosting over his face, “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” he said, smiling, “So... you know what we need?” 

“What?” Clarke asked, smiling. 

“We need turkey sandwiches, fireball, and pumpkin pie,” he said, smiling, “and we’ll watch you’ve got mail... sound good?”

At that, she just nodded. 

Later, as they snuggled on the couch, Clarke leaned into Bellamy and enjoyed the scent of him. Here he was, being the soft and sweet Bellamy that she had fallen in love with- and as she laid on top of him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. As the credits rolled, Clarke raised her head and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and tender, and she could feel her heart blooming with each movement. As she pulled back, he smiled at her, “what was that for?” 

“A year ago today, we had our first kiss." 

“Hmmm... So, we did, didn’t we?” He said, his hands moving from her back to her hips. As Clarke smiled at him, she was tempted to escalate things, but stopped. Something told her that they should try to take this slow... 

“If you want, a year from now, we can have an additional celebratory kiss,” Clarke smiled, giving him one last peck and getting up, “that is, if you keep playing your cards right, Mr. Blake.” 

And with one look back at the man, she enjoyed the dazed smile on his face and then went to bed. 


	6. Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy celebrate Christmas and then her birthday. On Christmas, they get a surprise visit from someone who wants to make things right.

On the Friday after Thanksgiving, Bellamy got Clarke flowers. The note said, _Tomorrow, 5 pm,_ _Cardarelli's_ _on Main?_

Sending him a text, Clarke asked, “are you asking me out, Blake?” 

“Only if you say yes,” he said, his voice coming from the kitchen door. 

“They’re beautiful, Bellamy,” Clarke sighed, looking at the bouquet, “Thank you.” 

“Well, I was thinking you and I could start fresh? Take things slow?” 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Clarke said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

For the next month, their dates were fun, and Clarke found herself enjoying Bellamy’s presence more than ever. They kissed, but neither of them crossed the line. This time was about really getting to know one another and building trust and intimacy beyond the physical- Clarke had to admit there was something to it. 

When Bellamy invited her, Octavia refused to come for Christmas- as long as Bellamy and Clarke were still living together. Abby invited Clarke for Christmas dinner, but not Bellamy, so Clarke asked if her mom was going to spend the holiday trying to get her to move into the new house she and Kane had conveniently purchased nearby. When she hesitated, Clarke said that they could have Bellamy over with her, or she wasn’t coming. 

So, Christmas was spent just Clarke and Bellamy. He got her a beautiful white gold necklace with her name and birthstone in it. Clarke had to admit she loved it- nothing ever had her name on it! In turn, she got him some free weights- since the ones he had were getting rusty. Clarke noticed the little gift under the tree turning to Bellamy she studied him, “Octavia?” 

“Yeah,” he said, “I got it just in case.” 

“We could take her hot chocolate? You could give her your gift?” 

“She hates me, Clarke.” 

“I highly doubt that, Bellamy,” she said, “She was confused and hurting.” 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. To their astonishment, Bellamy opened it to find Octavia standing there, a bottle of wine and a gift in her hands, “Can I come in and talk?” 

Bellamy just opened the door. When Octavia walked in, she actually smiled at Clarke and handed her the present, “I’m here to apologize,” she said, handing Bellamy the wine, “it’s a house warming gift- sorta. For both of you, if you want to be together. Platonically, or not.” 

Bellamy just nodded as Clarke opened the gift- it was a set of matching crystal wine glasses, “thank you,” Clarke said, standing up to hug her friend. 

“Clarke,” Octavia said with tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry for how I acted... It was unfair. I was just... afraid, confused. I thought I was losing you.” 

“It’s okay, O,” Clarke exhaled, “we should have told you.” 

“Yeah,” Bellamy said, “Clarke’s right, we never should have kept our relationship from you... and from now on, we won’t.” 

“So... are you two? Back on?” 

“We’re working everything out,” Bellamy said, wrapping his arm around Clarke and kissing her on the cheek, “Slowly, but surely.” 

“Yup,” she said, kissing him on the lips chastely. 

“Good. I didn’t want to tear apart soulmates- it's bad Karma,” Octavia said smiling. As Bellamy walked toward the tree, O spoke again, “By the way, Harper and I want to do something for your birthday, Clarke. And Raven, too.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” O said, “Raven even said that she’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“Cool,” Clarke smiled. 

As Bellamy offered Octavia her present, she sat down, “What’s this?” 

“A Christmas gift, for you.” 

Slowly, O opened it to reveal a necklace that said _Sister_ on it. 

“Thanks, Bell,” she said, tears in her eyes, as she touched the word. In seconds, she was throwing her arms around her brother and Clarke was almost crying, too. Making hot Chocolate, the group sat and enjoyed each other’s company, until Octavia announced that she should get home to feed Raven’s cat. When she left, she gave both Clarke and Bellamy a hug and told them she loved them. 

It was a good Christmas, indeed. 

* * *

“It’s just...” Clarke said, eyeing Harper in the mirror, “We haven’t been physical for a couple of months. And well, I think initiating something at this point is awkward.” 

“I don’t think he’d agree. In fact, I think you need to be the one to make it clear that you want him,” Harper said, “didn’t you say the last time left him feeling awful about how he treated you?” 

“Yeah, it did,” Clarke admitted, applying a little bit of blush to her face, “But, I didn’t think he’d act like a monk because of it.” 

“Look- he probably wants to know you're comfortable. When he knows that, the mood will change trust me...” Harper said smirking, “Also, when he sees you in this smokin’ hot birthday dress, I doubt he’ll be able to even string words together,” she laughed. 

As Clarke looked at herself in the mirror, she could help but be happy. At midnight, she’d be twenty, and she’d be kissing the love of her life then- “alrighty, let’s go!” she said, smacking Harper playfully on the butt. As the pair went into the living room, they found Octavia and Bellamy talking. 

“Alright guys, let’s get our asses to Sotto’s and dance!” O yelled, spiritedly. Following behind her Clarke felt Bell’s hand on the small of her back, looking up at him, he merely smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss. It was quick and chaste, but Clarke relished the attention the fact that they didn’t have to hide. 

The entire night went by in a pleasant blur. From the moment they got to Sotto’s Clarke and Bellamy were inseparable. They had purposely gone to a club that catered to slightly older clientele in an effort to avoid anyone who knew Bellamy from the university. There was no rule against them dating now that he wasn’t her professor, but they both just wanted to avoid the awkwardness of such a situation. The people who needed to know knew, and that was all that mattered. 

Throughout the night, Clarke took sips of Bell’s drink. When he noticed he gave her a knowing glance and lowered his lips to her ear, “that’s illegal, Princess.” 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t leave your drink so close to me, Bell,” she said, planting a kiss on his lips. No one else was in the booth, and Clarke was feeling brave, so she decided to take Harper’s advice and let him know what she wanted, “Did you get me anything for my birthday, Bell?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he asked, smiling against her lips, “you have to wait to unwrap your present until we get home...” 

Clarke couldn’t help but look him up and down, “Is it what I think it is? If it is, can we just go home now?” 

Bellamy let out a laugh, and shook his head, “So impatient, I love it.” 

“Yeah?” Clarke asked, her hands moving up his chest and settling behind his neck and in his hair, “I love _you_.” It was then she realized she hadn’t really said that to him since they had broken up. 

“I love you too, Clarke,” Bellamy said, his eyes impossibly soft. As if it were second nature, he pulled Clarke close and pressed his lips against hers. In no time, their heads were twisting and turning, and Clarke could feel her body growing warm with need. As his hands ghosted over her thighs and then her ass, Clarke let out a moan- when she opened her eyes, Bellamy was staring at her under hooded eyes. 

“Get a room!” Octavia yelled from across the table, throwing a cherry from her “Shirley Temple” at Bellamy. 

“Fine!” Clarke said, Pulling Bellamy out of the booth, “I think we will. Goodnight, guys!” 

Grabbing an Uber home, Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t keep their hands off of one another, by the time they stumbled through the apartment door, his belt was undone, and her hair was down. At some point in the hall, his pants had come off, and her dress was pulled up over her head. Jumping into his arms, she hooked her legs around his waist and continued to kiss him until they both fell into his bed. Once he was on top of her, Bellamy pushed himself up by his arms and began to kiss down her body. Reaching the apex of her thighs, he pulled her forward, until her ass was level with the end of the bed and pushed her legs open. Immediately, he hooked them over his shoulders and began to work his mouth against her panties. 

Clarke was in heaven as she gripped his hair and let herself get lost in the sensations. She lifted her hips for him when she sensed him trying to pull her panties off, and as he licked a hot and wet stripe against her slit, Clarke shook and let out a moan. 

“Hmm...” he mused, “So sensitive...” 

“I’ve missed you,” she said, her confession dissolving into a groan of pleasure as his tongue found her clit and he began to work it expertly. Slowly, Clarke felt one, then two fingers enter her. As she massaged her own breasts, she met his fingers thrust for thrust. As his lips sealed over her clit, he laid a heavy hand over her lower abs and pressed down, making her almost come on the spot. However, her Climax didn’t take over until he hooked his fingers, picked up the pace and sucked her clit mercilessly. In moments, there was a blinding light, a delicious pressure and release and Clarke couldn’t stop laughing as she spasmed against Bellamy’s fingers and face. 

By the time she came to, Bellamy was next to her, brushing her sweaty hair back, “you okay?” he asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Yeah... that was amazing, Bell.” 

“Well, thank you,” he said blushing. 

“That being said, I’m not done with you yet,” Clarke assured him, pulling him over herself. Clarke relished the stretch as he filled her. When his head hit her cervix, she just felt so full... it felt so good, “Bellamy,” she panted, as he began to slide back and forth inside of her, his thick cock stretching her wide, “If this is the closest I ever get to heaven, being with you... that’s fine by me.” 

With his face buried in Clarke's neck, he threaded his fingers through hers and laid their hands above her head. Kissing her neck, he hummed lightly before surfacing, “Clarke, I think you are my heaven,” he admitted, his voice rough with emotion. With that, he began to pound into her at a higher speed. When Clarke began to clench around him, Bellamy stopped thrusting and rolled himself over her clit. Immediately, she fell apart around him, moaning and gasping in surprise as they both came at the same time. 

There they were, chests heaving against one another, eyes locked, breathing the same breath...

And as their hands found each other's skin, and their lips settled against the other's, Clarke knew, without a doubt, that she had found her home. 

* * *

Exactly a year later, on her birthday, Clarke woke to Bellamy holding an open box- inside was a beautiful Art Deco engagement ring. Staring at him in complete shock, Clarke listened as Bellamy told her that she was the person he wanted to wake up next to every day- from now until forever. He said that he knew his mother would have been proud to have Clarke wearing her ring, and he asked if she would do him the honor of becoming his wife. 

And of course, she said, “yes,” accepting the ring- and then she kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the story... I also hope it didn't end up being too much at the end. I followed the characters and felt that the end was satisfying... please let me know what you think!


End file.
